Minka vs Penny!
by LPSpeppergirl
Summary: Minka and Penny are best friends...Untill they find out they both love Russell! read to find out what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hey guys! It's me and im here for my first FanFic! So enjoy! *exhales* here its goes...

It was one fine day in LPS and Minka seemed really upset about something. Minka sat on the Bean-Bag pet bed and sighed, she didn't act like her normal self. Pepper approched Minka to see what was wrong.

"Hey Minks!" Pepper said to Minka with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Hey..." Minka said mellowly, unlike her self.

"Um..Whats wrong?" Pepper replied confused.

"I dont wanna talk about it..." Minka finally answered as she walked away.

"Wait Minka!" "Come Back!" Pepper yelled.

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Minka screeched starting to get angry.

Minka ran to the fire hydrant. _What did I just do?_ Minka thought to herself. She sat there facing the wall of the giant fire hydrant, sad and mad at the same time as Pepper ran over to Penny Ling.

"Hi Penny Ling!" Pepper said happily.

Penny Ling didn't answer. She just sat there with a stupid lovestruck grin on her face...

"hello?" Pepper said waving her gray paw in front of her face.

Penny Ling sat there still in her daydream land. Pepper sat there and finally thought up a plan. Pepper grabbed her comedy megaphone and placed it near Penny's ear.

"PENNY LINGGGGG!" Pepper screamed at the top of her lungs causing all of the pets to look over from what they were doing.

"oh sorry! what is it Pepper?" Penny Ling said quickly.

"What's up with you and Minka today...?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Well, if you really wanna know, follow me." Penny Ling whispered. They ran behind the big chair.

"Yesterday, Minka and I were talking as we normally do. Penny Ling said continuing in a story. "Untill she noticed how i was in my daydream mode. Minka asked what was wrong and since i wanted to be truthful, i told her... I told her to promise not to tell anyone..." Penny Ling continued. "I told her that I liked Russell..." she added

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say Sunil and i was about to... nevermind" pepper interupted.

"so anyway" Penny continued on. "Then she flipped out and said that Russell was her man..." Penny said looking confused about what happened with Minka.

"OHHHHH" pepper said loudly "Now i get it! Minka must like Russell, like you!" Pepper said catching Russell's attention.

"SHHHHHH" Penny ling scolded. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this. ok?" Penny Ling finished.

"Ok I promise" Pepper answered.

Authors note- What will happen next? Will Russell find out? Will Minka find out that Penny told Pepper? Find out in Ch. 2! In the reviews tell me what you think and wich you like better, Pennussell or Russinka! Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys! sorry for the unrecent activity! school has had me so busy :/ anywayv hope u enjoy and plz review your thoughts!**

Later that evening, Pepper and Penny were still chatting about what recently happened.

"I feel kinda bad for Minka..." Pepper finally added pointing near the big fire hydrant that minka was still hiding in. "Maybe we should just tell Bly-"

"NO!" Penny Ling shouted. "Please don't!"

"Um, why?" Pepper said confused.

"Because trust me Pepper, she is _really_ bad at keeping secrets!" Penny still said worriedly imagining what would happen if Pepper told.

Blythe rushed i through the dumbwaiter. Blythe squealed. "OMG pets!" Blythe said happily. The pets rushed by to see what was going on. "Guess what?"

"What?" said all the pets in unison (without Minka).

"Tomorrow all of us are flying to a resort!" Blythe said fastly. "There is also a special area for pets!" Blythe yelled. All of the pets cheered.

"You all have to pick a pet to stay with you the whole time though, so you dont get lost." Blythe finished. Pepper and Vinnie both ran up to Sunil at the sametime.

"Hey!" Pepper sneered at Vinnie. "I was here first!"

"Nu uh!" Vinnie argued. Pepper growled.

"Please you guys!" Sunil finally decided to say. "I don't want my best friends fighting!" Pepper was quite flattered by this compliment making her let out a happy scent. "Vinnie..." Sunil started to say. "Sorry, go find another partner."

Vinnie gave Sunil a mean looking glance. "Yeah sunil..." I think we all know why you chose _pepper _as your partner."

"Shut up!" sunil mouthed silently to Vinnie so Pepper wouldn't hear.

"well pets." Blythe finished. "you have time tomorrow to choose a partner, your owners are here; all except for Russell, Penny and Minka's owners." All the pets ran out of the daycamp except minka,russell and Penny (of course)

russell walked up to Penny nervously. "Um penny, can i ask you something?" Russell asked curiously.

"Um sure" Penny said blushing.

"Will you be my partner for the trip?" Russell managed to blurt out.

Penny gasped. "Um- Uh Y-Y-Yes" Penny said blushing and stuttering on her words.

Minka peered out of the fire hydrant. Minka gasped aswell. Minka started to silently cry in the corner of the fire hydrant, which she has not cried in her whole entire life untill then.

Blythe shouted for the pets to come since there owners came. Russell and Penny ran out to their owners but Minka walked covering her face so no one would see her cry.

That night Penny ploped down on her red velvet pet bed in her seperate room and smiled. She was so happy about what russell had asked. Every single time she thought about it she blushed. she picked up a picture on her nightstand of Minka and herself and started to tear up. Penny picked the picture up and put it in her drawer so she wouldn't see it. Though she layed back down, closed her eyes and dreamed silently the rest of the night.

**Author's note: Yay! im so happy I could finally make a new chapter! So plz review what you think but plz be honest :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: awww! You guys are all so sweet! I'm really glad your enjoying the story so far, and that inspired me to make the next chapter! So enjoy!**

The next morning, Penny woke up with a smile on her face. Penny Ling yawned and walked over to the mirror in her room. She wanted to look perfect for the big vacation trip! She picked up a soft bristle brush and brushed her fur carefully, taking time in every move. Then she picked up a bottle of bamboo perfume (That Zoe got her for her birthday last year) and sprayed it on. _Hopefully Russell will notice... _Penny thought to herself walking out of her bedroom. She trotted into the kitchen as her over-protective owners made sure she had sunscreen, clothes and everthing she needed for the trip. "Oh Penny!" Said Tasha one of Penny's owners . "Were gonna miss you!" She hugged Penny and sat her back down on the floor. "Hurry and your breakfast Penny Ling!" She rushed. "We dont wanna be late do we?" Penny ran over to her food dish and ate the whole bowl of her bamboo. Penny's owner Tasha picked Penny Ling and her luggage of the ground and rushed into the car. They stopped at Littlest Pet Shop and Penny ran out of Tasha's arms as Tasha chatted about the trip with Ms. Twombly. Everyone else was already their screaming their heads off with excitment. Out of all of the pets Penny thought Pepper and Zoe looked the happiest, as they were literally bouncing off the walls! Minka still looked sad and sat there lonley but the pets were to excited to notice.

"Hi guys!" Penny greeted Sunil and Vinnie which were randomly chatting.

"Oh" Said Sunil "Hello Penny"

"Wassup Penny Ling" Vinnie greeted.

"What's with Pepper today? I know she gets excited but never _this_ excited..." Penny questioned. "Also Zoe is acting strange aswell..."

"I think Blythe made an outfit for Zoe that made her really happy but _Pepper_...I don't know. Vinnie answered.

Blythe walked in. "Good Morning pets!" Blythe greeted friendly-like.

All of the pets seemed to calm down a bit. "Hi Blythe!" The pets said in unison once again.

"Were going to leave in about an hour, so make sure you have your stuff you wanna bring and be prepared!" "By the way Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream Get to come!" Blythe advised

"WOOOO HOOOOO" Pepper yelled breking the pets' silence. All of the pets yelled and cheered! Zoe and Pepper stop jumping they sat down on the pet bean-bags.

"Pepper, darling" Zoe started. "Why _are_ you so excited?"

Pepper just sat there staring off into the distance. "Oh what?" Pepper finally answered.

Zoe started to yell at her "I SAID WHY ARE YOU SO EXCITED?!"

"Beacause of... CHOCOLATE uh...yeah...CHOCOLATE! Pepper hesitated

"Darling, your terrible at lying..." Zoe answered "Please tell me! you know i'm your pff...Pet friend forever..."

"Fine.." Pepper admitted. "It's not because of eating chocolate..." "Its beacause...IM PARNERS WITH SUNIL OK? pepper finished quickley

"AHA I KNEW IT!" Zoe screeched.

SHHHHH! pepper scolded

Buttercream and Sugar sprinkles crawled through the hole in the wall. "Wowzies!" Buttercream said lifting her paws in the air. "this will be terrific berziffic!" Sugar sprinkles nodded her head in agreement.

Blythe ran into the daycamp once more. "Time to drive to the pet jet everyone!" Find your partners!" "If you dont have one i'll parntner you up!"

Pepper walked over to Sunil and sat down. Penny exhaled. "Ok penny ling" She said to herself. "you can do this" she came and silently sat down near russell smiling.

"Ok Zoe your with...Vinnie" "EWWWE BLYTHE NO,NO PLZ!" Zoe screeched. Vinnie walked over. "Thanks" Vinnie said sarcasticly. "Sugar sprinkles... your with minka and buttercream!" "Yayyyy" Sugar sprinkles said in her mellow tone. Blythe loaded the pets into the back of the car. Sunil and Pepper sat near eachother. They both blushed.

**Authors note: Sorry if the chapter was short! i have to go to the store, do homework, and junk like that DX**


End file.
